We propose to investigate the interaction between ethanol and the CNS mechanisms influencing release of glucocorticorids. We also propose to study the effects of altered circulating levels of glucocorticoids during chronic ethanol ingestion on the metabolism of norepinephrine and serotonin. Our studies will attempt to differentiate the effects of ethanol which are due to the presence of ethanol in the neuronal milieu from those due to hormone-induced alterations. Since noradrenergic and serotonergic systems in brain have been implicated in the development of tolerance to and physical dependence on ethanol, our studies will also concentrate on defining this involvement by use of pharmacologic techniques for manipulating these neurotransmitters as well as the hormonal systems.